


El odioso hermano del Kazekage

by Tenshiko_KuTe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiko_KuTe/pseuds/Tenshiko_KuTe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuri siente adoración por Gaara, sin embargo odia a Kankurou, según ella es hosco, huraño, antipático... Y después de ver lo que vio aún le tiene más manía.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El odioso hermano del Kazekage

**Author's Note:**

> Lo más importante: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> ¿Por qué Matsuri? Porque había que poner a alguien y este personaje ya está hecho y me daba pereza pensar un OC. No conozco mucho de esta chica, solo que es un personaje del relleno y que sale en dos páginas del manga, así que no se nada de nada y la he hecho como he querido. Si alguien es fan suya (ya que tiene bastantes fanfics) y se siente ofendido, pues lo siento.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.

 

Kankuro se zambulló en el río. Estaba realmente molesto y necesitaba unos minutos a solas o terminaría por estallar. Esperaba que aquellas criajas supieran apañárselas un rato sin él.

_Maldito Gaara,_ se decía _, esto lo ha hecho aposta para vengarse de mí porque me burlé de él y de sus "admiradoras". ¡Mira que enviarme de misión con ellas! Y además a una estúpida misión, a mí, que se supone que soy un jounin_ _con cierto reconocimiento ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Y todavía estamos muy lejos de Suna... Desde luego, Gaara me las va a pagar, ya lo creo que me las va a pagar._

Matsuri, a mala gana, se dirigía a buscar a Kankuro. Le había tocado a ella, lo echaron a suertes y le tocó a ella que ya también había sido mala suerte. Estaba deseando regresar a Suna y olvidar aquella maldita misión.  _"¡Estúpido hermano del Kazekage!"_  refunfuñaba mientras caminaba. Matsuri no soportaba a Kankuro, no le gustaba nada de él, le ponía de lo más nerviosa; no soportaba sus aires de superioridad, no soportaba su sarcasmo, era hosco, huraño, antipático, bruto, brusco... no tenía ni una cualidad buena y además tampoco soportaba aquellas marcas que se dibujaba en el rostro, ni aquel horrible traje negro tan soso, ni ese ridículo gorro con orejas de gato... ¿Por qué no sería como Gaara? El si que era guapo y encantador, serio, pero guapo y que además era el Kazekage y les protegía a todos no como ese... marionetista.

Enfrascada en sus lamentaciones llegó a escasos metros del río ¿Dónde estaba Kankuro? En la orilla estaban sus pertenencias, su ropa y sus pergaminos, con los que invocaba a sus marionetas.

_¡Será inconsciente! Anda que si llegan a emboscarle... ¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonto? ¿Y esto es un jounin_ _súper poderoso?_

Kankuro sacó la cabeza del agua.

_¡Ah, mira! Si no se ha ahogado... lástima. ¿Y si le escondiese la ropa, que haría?_

Kankuro se dirigió a la orilla, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de la chica, y comenzó a salir. Matsuri se quedó paralizada mirándole ¿Ese era Kankuro? Con las marcas borradas de su cara y sin ese gorro Matsuri no era capaz de reconocerlo. Tenía que admitir que era más guapo de lo que ella se imaginaba, algo se parecía a Gaara pero claro, no se podía ni comparar, para empezar no tenía esos ojazos verdes increíbles.

Estaba, lógicamente, mojado, y el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo... su cuerpo. Matsuri estaba como hipnotizada mirándole... nunca habría imaginado que tras esa ropa negra se escondiese... ese cuerpo.

_Vamos_ _Matsuri, reacciona, no se de qué te extrañas, es un ninja, entrena mucho y duro eso se tiene que notar, además que no es para tanto._

No es que fuese el cuerpo más perfecto, había visto fotografías de cuerpos mucho mejores pero es que era el primer hombre que veía desnudo tan de cerca... el primer hombre desnudo en su totalidad. Un gran acaloramiento comenzó a invadir el cuerpo de Matsuri ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? Por más que en su mente se gritaba que lo dejase ya, y que no era para tanto, sus ojo no dejaban de mirarlo y cada vez se sentía más acalorada.

Kankuro se fue vistiendo poco a poco. Cuando hubo terminado, cargó sus pergaminos y se acercó hasta Matsuri que seguía mirándole casi sin pestañear.

\- Bueno, volvamos ¿no?

Le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a andar dirección al campamento que habían improvisado.

Matsuri parecía haber entrado en estado de shock. No era capaz de hablar, ni moverse, solo sentía su corazón latir desaforadamente y como la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara.

\- Por cierto – oyó comentar a Kankuro - ¿A que has venido?

_¿Será borde? Asqueroso, estúpido..._

Entre lo acalorada que estaba y la rabia que sentía por la reacción de Kankuro, Matsuri estaba a punto de explotar.

Habían pasado varias semanas. Matsuri no conseguía quitarse la imagen de Kankuro de la cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en los que había visto. Por desgracia para ella le veía más de lo que le apetecía y lo peor es que en lugar de mirarle a la cara los ojos se le iban a otras partes de su anatomía.

Esto no podía seguir así ¡Si a ella le gustaba Gaara! ¡Si era el amor de su vida! ¿Por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza? Esta tontería estaba empezando a convertirse en algo bastante grave... Pero lo peor fue cuando empezó a despertarse a media noche medio asustada, medio excitada, soñando con él.

Tenía que hacer algo. Primero pensó en buscarle todos los defectos que podía, y los encontraba, si, los encontraba pero no le servía de nada, la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Kankuro seguía allí.

Temari la había invitado a una fiesta. No sabía muy bien que es lo que se celebraba pero ella acudió. Era en un local pequeño y tampoco es que hubiera demasiada gente, parece ser que era para celebrar algo de un amigo del Kazekage que tenía en Konoha o algo así. Era igual, el ambiente era agradable, lo único malo es que Kankuro estaba allí, vestido con un traje informal y... bastante atractivo para el gusto de Matsuri.

_Bueno, pues este es el momento para solucionar esta tontería que me ha dado. Voy a hablar con él, eso es, seguramente será tan borde que se acabará todo de una vez._

Y muy dispuesta se dispuso a acercarse a él. Alguien la paró ofreciéndole un vaso con un líquido amarillento. Matsuri lo aceptó y estuvo hablando con su interlocutor mientras bebía. Después de un rato, este se marchó. Tomando aire buscó a Kankuro con la mirada... allí estaba y allí iría ella... pero antes... pensó en tomarse otro vaso del líquido amarillento que parecía que le daba ánimos.

Bien, ahora si que estaba preparada.

\- Oye Kankuro... quiero decirte... – se quedó callada ¿esa era su voz? Pues sonaba algo rara – Quiero... quiero...

\- ¿Que te pasa niña?

\- No me llames niña... ya soy... soy... ¿qué me pasa? – Matsuri descubrió que le costaba mucho articular las palabras

\- ¿Has bebido? – preguntó entre burlón y divertido

\- ¿Y a tí que te imp... imp... importa?

\- Si, has bebido

Era lo último coherente que recordaba de aquella noche.

Cuando se despertó lo hizo en una cama extraña, en una habitación extraña. Sentía una gran presión en la cabeza. Se incorporó y miró con dificultad a su alrededor.

Allí, a su lado, había un gran bulto ¿que era eso? Levantó las sábanas y miró... Aquello era... era... ¡Kankuro! ¡Y estaba completamente desnudo!

Antes de entrar en estado de pánico se miró a si misma. No, ella no estaba desnuda, llevaba puesta su ropa interior. Se quedó observando aquel cuerpo que llevaba tiempo obsesionándola. Ahora que lo tenía de cerca se dedicó a mirarlo con minuciosidad, seguro que no era para tanto.

\- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme tanto? – dijo de pronto secamente Kankuro.

Matsuri dio un grito.

\- ¡Me has asustado, imbecil! ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas despierto?

\- No tenía ganas

\- ¿Esta es tu cama? ¿Qué hago en tu cama?

\- ¡Y yo que sé! Tienes muy mal beber pequeña, Temari te trajo y te metió aquí, no quería llevarte a la suya, vete tú a saber por qué.

\- ¿Y que haces tú conmigo?

\- No me apetecía dormir en el suelo, además es mi cama, niña.

\- ¿Y por qué estas desnudo?

\- Porque siempre duermo desnudo ¿Te vas a levantar o no?

\- No eres muy simpático

\- Quiero ducharme ¿Vas tu o voy yo? O si prefieres vamos juntos.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre nosotros?

\- ¿Crees que me iba a aprovechar de una niña borracha?

\- ¡No soy una niña! ¡Y no estaba borracha!¡Si solo bebí dos vasos!

\- Lo que tú digas. Mira yo voy a ducharme, tu haz lo que quieras.

Kankuro se levantó dejando a Matsuri aún procesando lo que había pasado.

Oyó el agua de la ducha. Se levantó y con paso firme se dirigió al servicio, abrió la puerta y se plantó enfrente de Kankuro.

\- ¡Te odio! – le soltó de sopetón

Kankuro la miró bastante confuso.

\- Eres feo, no me gustas nada.

\- Tú a mí tampoco.

\- Y eres antipático, un borde, un bruto, no tienes delicadeza, eres basto y... y... ¡Gaara perdóname, tu eres el único para mí!

Matsuri le enganchó del cuello obligándole a agacharse y besando torpe y violentamente sus labios.

\- ¡Te odio! – Le golpeó el pecho con un puño para luego alejarle de ella de un empujón - ¡Y pienso olvidarme te ti, te lo juro!

Le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya te he sacado de mi mente!

Kankuro no reaccionaba, se quedó boquiabierto, sin comprender nada, viéndola marcharse llorando y dando un portazo.

\- ¿Esto que ha sido?


End file.
